Amor imposible
by ikram.vazquezdelgado
Summary: Helio engaña a Flora con Kristal y Musa termina con Riven, ambos descubren que tienen más en común de lo que piensan y crean una linda amistad, pero ¿tendran la fuerza para ser algo mas?
1. Amor imposible

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste :D**

Era un día cualquiera en alfea, para algunos, pero para flora era un día extremadamente agitado, no por los exámenes que tenían que presentar, ni por las largas y enormes tareas que iban a calificar, o la práctica de hechizo afuera que tenían con wizgiz, no, lo verdaderamente importante era la visita de las chicas a Fontana Roja y más específicamente, el paquete que flora tenía que darle a Helio, acompañada de unas lindas palabras y quizás un abrazo o un beso; al pensar en esto flora se sonrojo, si ese día seria mágico.

**En algún lugar oscuro de la dimensión mágica**

-Arrg, no puedo creerlo-Porque tiene que ser ella-Dijo Stomy

-No lo sé, pero seguro que es importante-Dijo Darcy

Lo entiendo,-Contesto Stormy- pero no me parece que sea...

Poderosa?-Interrumpió James, entrando por la puerta sumida en la oscuridad

James-Mascullo Icy-No sabíamos que…

Tranquila acabo de llegar-Dijo sonriendo coquetamente James-Y no me has respondido Stormy

Qué? Responder qué?-Dijo confundida Stormy

¿Crees que no es poderosa?

Bueno, no me parece que lo sea-Dijo encogiendo los hombros-Es demasiado buena, honesta y sensible, sin hablar de su amor por esas plantas, no creo que sea la indicada, ni…

¿Por qué crees que es importante?,-Dijo en voz alta James-, si no fuera dulce, como podría ser ella?-la cuestiono-

Bueno no lo había pensado-Dijo confundida Stormy-

Pues tal vez deberías empezar a hacerlo- grito molesto james- ya es hora que empieces a usar esa nuez a la que llamas cerebro, porque- dijo calmándose-si algo, incluso el mas mínimo detalle sale mal, no podremos llevar a cabo el plan, y el plan, me convertirá en el amo de la dimensión mágica –dijo mientras dibujaba una maligna sonrisa en su rostro-

**EN MAGIX**

¡BRANDON!-Grito emocionada Stella, mientras corría hacia el-¿por qué no me has llamado tonto?-dijo abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo

Lo siento Stella, sabes que en Fontana Roja fueron tiempos de exámenes y nos tienen muy presionados y además Saladino…

No no, esa no es excusa-dijo separándose de él y aparentando estar molesta-

Hola Nabu-dijo Layla abrazándolo-

¿Cómo estas Layla?- Le contesto-(Nota: esto pasa después de la quinta temporada pero Nabu está vivo, ¿Qué raro no? :D)

¡Hola Timmy!-dijo Tecna saludando desde lejos, caminando hacia el-

¡Hola Tecna!, mira lo que he descargado-dijo emocionado Timmy, mostrándole el mini-PC, que cargaba consigo siempre-

¡Vaya!- dijo asombrada-es el programa especializado, A-113, es tecnología real de Zenith pura, lo crearon los especialistas del rey, y todavía no estaba listo, ¡era solo un demo!, es el programa para computadora más especializado de la dimensión ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Tengo unos contactos- dijo sonriendo Timmy- y ¿que crees?, te lo he descargado, mira-dijo mostrándole el ordenador-

Ohh-dijo abrazándolo, Tecna-

¡Hola Bloom!-dijo como susurro pero a tono normal Sky a Bloom, mientras tomaba sus manos-

¡Hola Sky!-dijo casi en susurro también Bloom, mientras pasaba sus manos de las manos de Sky, por su espalda hasta abrazarlo-

¡He!-dijo Flora a Nabu- ¿Dónde está Helio?-

Mmm, está en el puente, del rio de Magix, Flora, nos dijo que te avisáramos que quería verte-dijo Nabu-

Y ¿no sabes para que quiere verme?

Mm-dijo Nabu encogiendo los hombros-dijo que era importante-

De acuerdo, ¡gracias Nabu!-

No hay de que flora-dijo asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza-

Bueno ¡nos veremos después chicos!-dijo mientras saludaba a layla y Nabu, y caminaba hacia el bosque que conducía a Magix -veré que necesita Helio

¡Adiós, nos vemos!-dijo Layla mientras movía su mano rápidamente alto en el aire hacia Flora

Flora le sonrió, se volteo y siguió andando hacia el bosque…

Entre las parejas de sus amigas abrazándose y conversando con sus novios, Musa vio borrosa una figura masculina caminando hacia ella, pero seguía algo alejado, de pronto se fue aclarando, mientras se acercaba y –Oh Oh-Riven-Oh no-,dio lugar a un chico de cabello violeta en puntas, vestido casual, mirándola fijamente con una expresión a lo –Te odio-,-Que sorpresa verte, con todo el sarcasmo del mundo- y un ligero-Me importas tan poco que te lo hare saber de inmediato y cada 2 segundos-De pronto Riven se acerco tanto, que quedo enfrente de musa y unos centímetros de su rostro

Musa-musito al fin, con una mezcla de rencor, importancia, 0 importancia y "sorpresa fingida "con sarcasmo

Riven-le contesto musa con cara de desprecio-

Y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos con más rencor y odio que al principio y por fin, después de minutos eternos…


	2. Poemas y susurros

Interrumpio Brandon:

-Hey, chicos y si vamos a Magix por un helado-dijo en voz alta-

Si, estupendo-contestaron todos-

-Sera super ir a Magix, ¿no lo crees Sky?-dijo Bloom, mientras todos caminaban alejándose de la fresca vereda donde estaban hacia el sendero que llevaba a Magix-

Ya lo creo Bloom-Le respondió-

Caminando entre los arboles se encontraba Flora, pensando lo que había pasado la semana pasada con su amado Helio…

FLASHBACK

Flora estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Helio, ambos sentados en un sillón, donde la única iluminación eran las llamas parpadeantes de la chimenea de la sala; Helia rodeaba los hombros de Flora con un brazo y con la otra le sostenía la mano, de pronto, lentamente Helia solto la mano de Flora, y la tomo del mentón girándola suavemente hacia el, cuando quedaron cara a cara Helia le dijo en un susurro dulcemente –Te amo flora, no lo olvides,eres mi razón de ser, la dulzura de mi vida sin ti no la tendría o de cualquier modo no la quería- sin ti mi mundo estaría plagado de una obscuridad infinita, de dolor de la que no podriar salir, la tristeza aprisionaría mi alma y el amor, el cariño y la compasión junto con mi corazón, se irían de mi entre sueños, transformándose en pesadillas, con mis sueños y esperanzas en el vacio de un tren que no lleva a ninguna parte exepto al olvido, sin retorno-

Flora se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, Helia volvió a subirla hacia el y le dijo –Te amo Flora, no me abandones, nunca- a lo que flora solamente contesto –Hablas demasiado-y lo beso dulcemente, mientras le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y Helia poco a poco fue internándose mas y mas en el beso mientras la tomaba por la cintura, haciéndolo mas dulce que sumado a la pasión , el amor y la inocencia de aquel b eso, era fuego para su alma para la de los dos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Flora suspiro si esa semana había sido de una forma u otra magnifica, placentera y sobretodo aun con las dificultades mágica.


End file.
